1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for repairing broken fishing rods and more particularly relates to an improved method and apparatus for the repair of fiberglass and like fishing rods that are tapered between the butt end of the rod and the tip end of the rod. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the repair of a tapered fishing rod that is fractured, wherein a uniform cylindrical sleeve is placed over the fracture site on a large tapered section at the break, and covering the fracture site and wherein an epoxy filler is injected into the void space between the large tapered section and the sleeve with the smaller tapered section being placed into the sleeve bore once filled with epoxy and thereafter the epoxy is allowed to set.
2. General Background
There are a number of manufacturers of fishing rods that manufacture rods of a fiberglass construction. Further, there are many composite rods which behave similarly to a fiberglass fishing rod but which contain a number of materials such as a composite type rod. These fishing rods must maintain a desirable flexibility and sensitivity if they are to operate properly. When a fishing rod breaks in half, it usually is rendered useless because the user has no way of rejoining the fiberglass sections together. At the fracture site, the rod typically frays and produces an uneven, heterogeneous interface which is not easily joined by glue or other adhesives. Fishing rods are very long in relation to their diameter so that the bending strength of the rod is dependent upon a very uniform loading between the butt end of the rod and the tip end of the rod and wherein the central axis of the rod is maintained as a straight linear path.
There have been attempts to solve the problem of repairing broken fishing rods. U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,046 issued to R. M. Burgess and entitled "Tubular Repair Joint and Insert Used Therein" relates to a method and apparatus for repairing hollow glass-fiber fishing rods without impairing the resiliency of the rod. An insert comprising a resilient metal core covered with continuous glass fibers and coated with a self-curing resin is fitted within the hollow shafts of the fishing rod and the shaft sections are then pushed into an abutting relationship. The Burgess reference requires that the rod be hollow because the repair member is placed internally of the rod. The repair member is inserted at the fracture site, partially into the larger tapered section and partially into the smaller tapered section. Then the tapered sections of the rod are joined with the fracture site of each broken section abutting. The problem with the Burgess reference is that it contemplates a hollow rod which is not always the case. Further, it would only be feasible with rods having sufficient diameter to accommodate the repair member must fit within the bore of the rod which is by definition smaller than the outer diameter of the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,012 entitled "Device and Method for Fishing Rod Repair" relates to a repair device and method facilitating rejoining of two broken pieces of a hollowed tapered fishing rod. The device includes an insert that is tapered similarly to the taper within the interior bore of the broken rod. An enlarged end of the insert is provided with a number of longitudinal slots extending from that end toward a reduced end. The slots allow radial compression of the enlarged end to enable its insertion within the broken rod. The insert includes, at some point along its length, a cross-sectional exterior diameter substantially equal to the diameter of the rod bore at the break point. The insert is situated within the rod bore so that the complementary cross sectional diameters are aligned, thereby providing a surface to fit between the exterior of the insert and the interior of the rod bore. The insert fits within the broken sections so that approximately half the length of the insert is engaged within each broken section, the broken ends being butted together to complete the repair. A hollow sleeve is also provided to insure surface to surface engagement of the exterior surface of the insert with the interior surface or wall of the bore. The sleeve is tapered similarly to the interior bore of the insert so it may be slideably adjusted within the bore of the insert to urge the compressible sections of the enlarged insert end outwardly against the walls of the rod bore.
The William's device is similar to the aforementioned Burress patent in that it contemplates an internal hollow section of the fishing rod to which a portion of the insert is attached. Thus, Burgess will not function to repair sections of a broken fishing rod wherein there is no internal bore for attachment of the repair member thereto. Further, Williams requires a tapered repair member which is expensive, providing multiple longitudinal cuts as part of its construction, raising manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3.310,903 entitled dismountable fishing rod discusses a telescopic fishing rod made up of tapered elements connectable together. The apparatus is in the form of a hollow fishing rod having progressively decreasing conical cross sections from end to end and open at its larger end. This produces a plurality of frustro-conical core elements of varying length and complimentary to interior portions along the length of the hollow fishing rod.
There are a number of patents that relate generally to demountable structures and to methods of joining pipe and tubing. For example, the Pearson U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,818 entitled "Method of Making a Demountable Bow" discusses a connection between both sections and includes sleeve members.
The Harrison U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,457 entitled "Method of Joining Pipe and Tubing" utilizes a tapered sleeve section in connection with joining sections of sewer pipe together.
The Byrne et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,857 entitled "Method of Joining Plastic Pipe" relates to the use of a sleeve for joining ends of plastic pipe of uniform diameter. One embodiment uses an internal sleeve and an external sleeve as part of the assembly.
The Kemper et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,867 entitled "Coupled Hose Assembly" provides a hose assembly coupling that uses a stab fitting having annular serations.
The Born et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,540 relates to a method of joining two beveled rod ends composed of plastic material reinforced with long fibers, and using a shrinkable tube.
These later patents are not directed to the problem of repairing a fiberglass or like fishing rod but rather relate to general assemblies that employ tubular members and sleeves.